Technical Field
The disclosure relates to over-the-air streaming of video surveillance images. More particularly, the methods and systems described herein relate to enabling emergency agencies to access private systems.
As is known, an emergency notification system is a method of facilitating the one-way dissemination or broadcast of messages to one or many groups of people, alerting them to a pending or existing emergency. Private surveillance networks containing cameras are intentionally not accessible to the public or government.
What is needed is a way to securely bridge from privately managed surveillance networks to first responders on site or enroute to an emergency.